


Kiss the Cook

by i_am_catfood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood can't cook, Alec Lightwood is an awkward cutie, M/M, Malec, Pet Names, Short One Shot, cooking disaster, so domestic & fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_catfood/pseuds/i_am_catfood
Summary: Alec tries to surprise Magnus with a romantic dinner, conveniently forgetting that he can't cook. At all.





	Kiss the Cook

Magnus was just about used to coming home to an empty apartment on the days he spent elsewhere for work, he usually came home prepared to spend an evening by himself before his boyfriend flopped into bed with him in the early hours of the morning. Today however, this apparently wasn't the case. Or he hoped it wasn't, seeing as there was smoke floating everywhere and loud cursing coming from the kitchen. "Alexander? Are you-" he stifled a laugh. "Are you cooking, dear?" He asked as he stepped into the smoking kitchen.

Alec turned around and Magnus chuckled amusedly when he saw that he was wearing a kiss the cook apron and an utterly terrified look on his face. Alec moved the smoking pan away from the heat. "I-I think the seared chicken got too seared. And I boiled the potatoes too long and-" He was cut off by Magnus magically plating his attempted meal with a flourish of his hand. "It looks fine, love. Would you pour some wine?" He asked, moving his hand again to open the balcony doors and let more smoke out. "That I can d- oh shit!" Alec dropped the bottle and it shattered at his feet. Sighing exasperatedly, he bent down to clean his spill only to find Magnus had already disappeared it with a wave of his hand. Magnus smiled down at his painfully adorable boyfriend. Every once in a while, Alec would attempt some grand romantic gesture, and it was about as common that it didn't quite go as planned. Still, Magnus found it unbearably sweet that Alec had somehow gotten off work purely to attempt to cook a romantic meal for the two of them, even though Magnus had no idea where Alec got the notion that he could cook. "Forget the wine. Let's just eat dinner, hmm?" Magnus said as he kissed Alec's cheek and took his hand. Alec sighed as Magnus lead him to his seat, kissing his cheek as he took his own. 

In unison, they took forkfuls of chicken and bit down, Alec immediately spat his back onto the plate as Magnus swallowed his forcefully. "See? It tastes-" "Inedible." Alec sighed. "I'm sorry Magnus, I thought it'd be nice to get off early and surprise you." Magnus wrapped his arms around the shadowhunter. "As much as I appreciate the attempted dinner, I'm just happy to have an evening with you." He said. "Y'know..." Alec smirked mischievously, "I am wearing a kiss-the-cook apron." "Mm? I suppose that means I have to kiss you, don't I?" "That's what I was going f-" Magnus leaned forward and kissed him enthusiastically. Alec relaxed into the kiss before moving his head down into the crook of Magnus' neck. They relaxed into a comfortable silence which Magnus broke after a moment. "You know," he said, absently tracing circles into Alec's back as he spoke, "I kind of like when you get all awkward like this." He teased. "Oh really?" Alec laughed, the sound muffled by Magnus' shirt collar. "Yes. It reminds me of when we first started dating." Alec smiled and brought up his head to kiss Magnus again. "I never got better at it, did I?" Alec asked. "You didn't need to, my love." Magnus replied.


End file.
